


Turn Around and Bite Your Tongue

by silverscreens



Series: Here Till the Bitter End [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Emotional Infidelity, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Naruto is always pining for Sasuke this is canon ok, Pining, takes place pre-boruto, very brief male oc/naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscreens/pseuds/silverscreens
Summary: Hinata’s nice, but nice never really cut it for you.





	Turn Around and Bite Your Tongue

Shikadai settles on Shikamaru’s lap, directs his sharp green gaze at his father and asks him why he married his mother. Shikamaru ruffles his hair and tells the boy that he married Temari because he loves her and she’s brave and strong and never gives up.

You dread the day your son asks you the same question.

 

* * *

 

Hinata’s nice, but nice never really cut it for you.

Some nights you feel like you owe her an apology because she’s the perfect wife and a great mother and if she had married a man like Kiba he would have given her the love and appreciation she deserves.

(But most days you feel like this is _exactly_ what she deserves because she chose a fanciful hero over a boy who acknowledged and loved her for years. For all that her byakugan can see she couldn’t see that you were not the almighty savior everyone needed you to be but rather a scared little boy playing hero. _That’s on her._ )

 

* * *

 

You think your life ended when Sasuke walked off and you didn’t stop him.

It was a beautiful day and the skies were so clear that it had to mean something. He was as handsome as the day you met him all those years ago, but the longer hair softened his sharp features and the rinnegan added a certain mystique that was the perfect counterbalance to his porcelain beauty. He had smiled at you and you felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest because _god_ he’s beautiful.

As he disappeared into the forest, you stood and watched.

And so the skies rained with a purpose that night.

 

* * *

 

Your dream as a child was to become hokage, and soon enough you will be.

Sasuke’s goal as a child was to kill Itachi, and nearly a decade ago he saw Itachi’s final, bloodied smile and the world paid the price.

You’re not sure if children just don’t know what they really want or if konoha’s just home to too many half-truths and false prophecies for their tiny heads to make sense of it all.

For all the foolish claims you once made, you think you would make a terrible hokage.

(You would let konoha burn to the ground if it made Sasuke smile again.)

 

* * *

 

When Sakura stops going on missions and starts wearing looser clothes, you feel sick to the core.

When Sakura gives birth to a baby girl with sharp features and sharper eyes you don't cry tears of joy.

You help her as much as possible, and you’ll be the father figure to Sasuke’s daughter even though meeting her obsidian gaze hurts more than any genjutsu.

 

* * *

 

Hinata says she hopes Boruto and Sarada will grow up to be best friends like you and Sasuke.

You hope for your son’s sake they don’t.

 

* * *

 

To you, beauty has always been dark hair and ivory skin.  _Three guesses why._

You were never that preoccupied with beauty — you never understood why your friends fawned over models from magazines when Sakura-chan was lovely and Tenten was cute — but you’re fairly certain that Hinata’s traditional, Yamato Nadeshiko look is what made you finally look at her in the first place.

(Or maybe you just needed something to hold on to because you had just fought against and alongside men with both feet in the grave and just when you caught up to the person you had spent what felt like your entire life chasing after he fucking _left_.)

Not that you can blame him for leaving konoha and its backwards politics and blatant disregard for anyone who’s surname didn’t mean something.

If anything, you envy him for having the guts to carve his own path.

 

* * *

 

Beauty is perhaps the only thing she has in common with Sasuke.

Even when he was twelve and blind with rage, Sasuke had always sought and spoke the truth and was unwilling to give or accept anything less than perfect sincerity.

(And so his acknowledgement meant the world to you.)

She had always been happy to pretend — pretend that you would notice her, pretend she meant something to you, pretend that you married her because you loved her not because a Hyuuga princess would make the perfect Mrs. Hokage.

(Somewhere along the line you started acting along.)

 

* * *

 

Iruka once told you marriage is a partnership.

The only partnership you know has been with Sasuke. Sasuke, twelve and unyieldingly brave, shielding you from Haku’s water needles of death with his own tiny body without a second thought. Sasuke, sixteen and mad with grief, questioning why you would go so far for him as if he doesn’t already _know_ as if he wouldn’t do the same for you. Sasuke, seventeen and finally beside you after all those years, fighting graceless gods and fallen forefathers with fire in his eyes and lightning on his palms.

 

* * *

 

You lose your lead at the red light district during a mission in Iwa. You’re about to leave when you see a boy with dark hair and ivory skin staring at you.

His gaping kimono and unmarred skin made his occupation clear, and you don’t have time for this you have a lead to follow, a mission to complete.

Perhaps it was the way he scoffed when you asked if he was of age, or maybe it was because his eyes were dark and slanted and just a bit too sharp, but either way you’re pocketing your wedding band and slipping off your jacket.

(You whisper Sasuke’s name as you finish inside of him.)

 

* * *

 

Every night you dream of porcelain skin and mismatched eyes and you hate yourself because you were too much of a coward to tell him you love him.

Every morning you wake up to eyes that aren’t purple and red and you hate her because he’s gone now it’s far too late and you only have yourself to blame.

 

* * *

 

“I want a divorce,” you want to say.

Instead, you pretend to read the morning paper because you can’t bear to look at the mother of your children. Before you leave, you tell her you’ll be working late.

_This is fine._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Naruto/Sasuke it's so hard lmao, and I'd like to clarify that Naruto doesn't actually hate Hinata he just hates himself and that he's stuck with her
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment if you liked it/didn't like it!
> 
> Also, please check out BouquetZINNIA24's amazing [ art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705603) inspired by this fic!


End file.
